jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Titanium Alloy
Luna Titanium (later renamed Gundarium) a metal peculiar in many respect not least for its stealth properties being radar –absorbing and non-reflective to a wide band of the electromagnetic spectrum the metal is actually a tri-titanium compound with the rare element forming the crucial link in a geometric molecule hiding that was considerably harder than diamond and infinitely more resilient than the tensile strength of high-carbide tungsten steel it could absorb incredible punishment without cracking or fragmenting and was utterly impervious to extremes of heat and cold not even expanding with temperature changes making it the hardest and strongest metal in the known universe despite being some what lighter and more flexible than more conventional industrial alloys in its pure form it could only be harnessed in space and once cast into dye form it was nearly impossible to either damage or reshape it. Its ability to absorb vibrational energies Development When the Earth Federation designed the RX-78 series of mobile suits, they also wanted a material that was strong, lightweight and durable for is construction; at that time they did not possess an adequate number of facilities to effect very-large-scale production and maintenance. Titanium isn't considered ideal as it becomes brittle if subjected to large amounts of stress over time, prompting the engineers to develop a new lightweight alloy that eventually came into being U.C. 0064, known as Luna titanium. Effectiveness The Luna Titanium armored RX-78-2 Gundam was almost unstoppable in combat, 120mm and 90mm shells fired from the Zaku's machine guns having almost no effect on it. During a fight with the Gundam on Luna II, Zeon pilot Char Aznable said that he "hadn't seen a mobile suit that could survive the beating I'm giving it". The alloy had some degree of resilience against mega particle weapons as well; following a duel with Zeon's Zeong at A Baoa Qu, the Gundam was shown to only have lost its head, left arm, and later part of its right leg but otherwise showed little damage. Qualities *Lightweight; the Gundam was taller than the Zeon Zaku by about a meter, but the shorter Zeon mobile suit weighed slightly more than the Gundam. *Durable; projectile weapons could only scratch the alloy, which proved to be a disadvantage as most Zeon mobile suits were only equipped with machine guns or 280mm bazooka's. (The 360mm Bazooka used by the MS-09 Dom had the ability to do moderate damage due to the large explosive charge but the shells could easily be evaded at long range.) Gundanium Alloy A unique compound which can only be produced in the zero-gravity conditions of space. In addition to its incredible strength--several times the strength and heat-resistance of titanium, Gundanium alloy is electrically non-conductive and cannot be detected by radar. However, this material is expensive and difficult to manufacture, making it unfeasible for mass production. Gundanium is created through the most advanced refining, fusing, and deoxidizing techniques, which are only possible in space. The complex formula was first called GND, short for Genetic on Universal Neutrally Different Alloy. Later the suffix "-nium" was added to distinguish that alloy from other similar alloys that were being developed on Earth. Gundanium was still superior to the competition because of its zero-G creative process. While many similar alloys were developed, no other compound is as immutable as Gundanium. The refinement process causes the alloy to become electrically neutral, making it ideal for use with Beam-type weapons, and as armor, the material is almost entirely resistant to charge. However, the extremely high cost of production makes it impractical for military use. While it’s called an "alloy," Gundanium contains many non-ferrous metals and non-analyzed matter, meaning it is not a true metal. It is created in high-temperature plasma that can only form in zero-gravity. The compound is adjusted in nano-units, a process so precise that it can only be done in gravitationally stable Lagrange Points. The annealing process, which strengthens the alloy, is performed by electromagnetic waves from the sun. It is even rumored that the nuclei of the atoms themselves are modified within the Gundanium alloy. There is no armor capable of defending against beam weapons. The Gundanium alloy used in the Gundams' armor and the Planet Defensors of the Mercurius and Virgos is highly heat-resistant and virtually immune to corrosion, but it's still not immune to beam attacks. It does, however, create an "anti-field" that repels beam attacks to some degree, reducing the damage delivered, but not stopping it outright. Use in MS Production Some intelligence indicates that OZ scientists experimented with using Gundanium alloy in MS creation. The very existence of Gundanium was kept secret, perhaps because it was a possible secret weapon for OZ. The five scientists who left the Tallgeese project took with them the knowledge of Gundanium, allowing them to create the Gundams that would later be the bane of OZ. The creation of the Gundams took decades of work behind closed doors, due in part to the slow process of manufacturing Gundanium. This is evidence of just how long a process Operation Meteor was, with the Gundams being created before their eventual pilots were even born. Gundarium Theta As shown on the computer screen during Quatre's exploration of the program used to construct Sandrock. This could make it a descendant of Gundarium used in the Universal Century Gundam Universe. Sources Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Technical Guide Category:Weapon